A Night of Freedom
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Aria goes out with the girls to blow off the stress of nursing Ezra back to health. Ezra comes to pick up his drunk girlfriend to find her in an extremely flirty mood. Aria happens to tell Ezra about a sex dream she's had about him, will he fulfill it for her? One-Shot.


**A Night of Freedom**

**Yes, another story. I know, I know. There is no stopping my brain. I think of so many stories and have prevented myself from writing them, but there comes a point where I have to give in from time to time. I need profession help. My mind doesn't stop. This was yet another random one-shot that popped into my head. I honestly have far too many story ideas in my head. Sorry this took so long to post this since I wrote it a couple weeks ago**.

**I don't own PLL **

**Ezra's POV **

"Are you sure?" Aria wonders with uncertainty in her voice.

Walking over to Aria, I gently cup my hands on the sides of her face tilting her head up to mine.

"Aria, I want you to go out with your friends and have some fun. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself for the night while you let loose a bit."

The girls wanted to go out tonight to a party to relax for the night without worrying about school and graduation which is approaching right around the corner. Aria has been reluctant to go, but I managed to convince her to do so. Ever since I was shot she has been helping me get back on my feet. I know she feels stressed about everything she's helped me with over the last couple months so I want her to have a night completely to herself stress free. Aria works hard at everything around her, she deserves it.

When she pouts slightly I chuckle and bow my head down to kiss her pout away. She is dressed in the sexiest dress I have seen her wear in quite some time. It is a midnight blue dress that hugs her petite silhouette perfectly; it shows all of her delectable curves. The dress also happens to be strapless and mid-thigh in length. The second I saw her in the dress I wanted nothing more than to rip it right off of her with lustful hands.

"Go have fun. It's already 10:15 and the girls said they would be here to pick you up at ten."

Aria sighs but I can see it in her eyes she is excited about going out with the girls. I pick up her little black clutch from the coffee table, loop my arm around her waist, and then proceed to lead her out of the apartment to the parking lot. I smile when I see Spencer's SUV sitting in one of the front row spots with all of the girls waiting inside of the car talking amongst themselves.

"Fitzy! It's about time she came out here! What were you two doing up there?" Hanna shouts loudly out the window causing me to shake my head with a laugh.

I open the passenger door for Aria to hop up into the car. Shutting the door I lean against the car with my forearms crossed, resting on the inside of the car.

"Are you coming back here tonight or going back home?" I wonder curiously since she never mentioned what her plans were earlier.

Aria smile softly at me, "_this_ is my home. But no, I am not going to the house tonight unless you want me to? I had planned on coming back here."

"No," I shake my head. "Of course I want you here. I'll see you later."

Aria leans forward to break the few inches of space between us. She gives me a gentle little good-bye kiss.

"Didn't you two do enough of that upstairs?" Hanna groans in mock disgust.

Aria turns around to look at Hanna in the backseat. "Please, that was nothing."

Before it registers in my mind, Aria's lips are on mine once more. She tangles her hands around my neck pulling my head further into the car. Her tongue graces my bottom lip prior to entering my mouth to bring the kiss up to the next level. Aria moans playfully in the kiss to screw with Hanna.

When we finally pull away two minutes later I see Emily awkwardly looking down at her phone. Spencer has her left arm bent on the door with her window down, she is propping her head up with her hand and laughing silently with a faint blush on her cheeks. Hanna on the other hand, well Hanna's eyes are bugged out of her head with her mouth open wide in shock. Aria giggles at her reaction with a triumphant smirk on her lips.

"Love you, Babe. I'll see you later." Aria says happily while buckling her seatbelt.

"I love you too, honey. I'll see you tonight. Spencer, will you please make sure Aria enjoys herself tonight?"

"I'm sure she'll be enjoying herself when she get back to your apartment." Now it's my turn to blush at what was said. "But yes, I'll make sure she has a wonderful night. See you later, Ezra."

I step back from the car to watch as Spencer backs out of the parking spot then drives off. Those girls are something else. Returning to the building I enter my apartment to get comfortable on the couch watching a movie for the night.

* * *

My eyes squint open slowly at the sound of my phone ringing. I rustle around tiredly trying to find my cell phone. Finally locating it underneath some papers on my coffee table I answer the loud device.

"Aria?" I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look down at the clock. 12:10 am.

"No, this is Spencer. Can you come pick Aria up?"

Panic sets in which quickly wakes me up. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she's just managed to get very drunk. More so than I thought she was. She been saying she wants to see you. I would drive us back to Rosewood except Hanna and Emily desperately want to stay longer."

"_Is that Ezra?"_ I hear Aria slur in the background_. "Ezraaaa. I miss you baby. Y—you should here be. No, no be here! Yeah that one. Where are you Ezra?"_ Aria's words mumble together coming out in complete gibberish.

"Ezra?" Spencer asks having clearly taken the phone back from Aria.

"Text me the address and I'll be right there."

Hanging up with Spencer I grab my wallet and car keys. It's over half an hour drive to the party they are at but I don't mind.

Before long I arrive to the party where I find Spencer sitting down on a long wooden porch swing hanging down from the large tree in the front yard. Aria is slumped against her with a bored look on her face. I see Spencer nudge Aria and point in my direction. Aria's face lights up with excitement when she sees me. Jumping up from the swing, Aria tries to run over to me, though, she stumbles and sways on the way causing me to pick up my pace to get to her before she falls. Thankfully she is barefoot and not running around in the four inch heels she walked out of the apartment in.

I wrap my arm protectively around her body to pull her into my side.

"Thank you so much Ezra. Here are her heels, I figured she would be less likely to kill herself with these off of her feet."

"Thank you for calling me. Are you sure the three of you are alright here?" I glance over to the large house packed full of kids with loud music blaring out of the house.

"Yeah we're fine, thank you."

After seeing the house this party is at I am not surprised as to why the girls desperately wanted to go tonight. The house is secluded out in the woods with no neighbors around to complain about the noise. The likelihood of the cops coming to shut down the party are pretty slim.

"Come on honey, let's go home."

Getting Aria in the car is a seemingly easy task, thankfully. Returning to the driver's seat I start the car and head towards Rosewood.

About fifteen minutes into the drive Aria scoots over to lean across the console of the car where she snuggles into my side like she has done on several previous occasions. She's told me before that she loves to snuggle into my side as I drive when we stroll down the calm streets of Rosewood at night. Since there is no traffic around due to the lateness of the hour I don't bother having her return to her seat.

"Aria," I groan in a warning tone the moment I feel her small, yet magical, hand trying to unbutton and unzip my jeans.

"I know, I know. Not while you're driving." I can tell she is rolling her eyes without even looking down at her face.

Aria buries her face in my neck then stills her hand to rest on my dick over my jeans. When I try to move her hand she simply slides it right back. Aria is a flirty drunk, I know there is no winning this. Taking a deep breath I focus on the road in front of me rather than the seductive, tempting eighteen year-old residing nearly in my lap.

Experiencing the longest drive in the world, we finally arrive to my apartment complex. I round the car to Aria's side. Opening the door I help her out of the car only to see she is struggling to stand on her own two bare feet. Shutting the car door and locking it I scoop Aria up in my arms to carry her up the three flights of stairs.

The second she is in my arms Aria's lips attack my neck whilst her hands tug at my shirt.

"Will you quit squirming around?" I laugh softly down at her. She cannot remain still for anything.

Aria shakes her head, continuing to wiggle in my arms. I would just have her walk up the stairs but that does not seem like a good idea in the least bit with how inebriated she is.

I finally get Aria inside the apartment. Taking her straight over to the bed, I sit her down at the foot of the bed while I get a shirt for her to wear. I help her out of the skin tight dress that has had my mind racing since I saw it on her. Not wanting her to get the wrong impression I don't take her bra off like I usually do. Simply slipping my t-shirt over her head, I press a kiss to her forehead and pull her up the bed. Once I finish situating her underneath the covers I strip out of my clothes and climb in beside her.

We are both on our respective sides of the bed with Aria closest to the brick wall like she sleeps every time she spends the night.

My eyes haven't been shut for five seconds before they fly open in shock. Aria has moved in the bed to climb on top of me, straddling my waist. Her lips slowly drag across my neck leaving kisses and playful nips all over. I release a steady breath trying to keep myself from becoming aroused.

"Let's go to sleep, honey. I know you must be tired." I try to delicately shift her off of me to lay her back down.

A pout forms on her lips when she pushes her body up to sit up straight on top of me. "But you forgot to take my bra off; I hate sleeping in my bra."

Aria pulls my shirt off of her small frame and tosses it to the floor. Jesus Christ. I can feel my member start to stiffen at the sight in front of me. Reaching her hands behind her, Aria unclasps her strapless bra within a second. She tosses it to the floor where it joins the shirt.

Wiggling her panty clad hips down on my boxers causes a certain problem to harden even more. She's drunk. Not tonight. She. Is. _Drunk_. Aria stretches her body across mine, effectively crushing her bare chest against my own. Her lips return to kissing my neck; her hips start to grind against mine. A slew of curse words break out in my mind.

"We should _really_ get some sleep." My voice is husky, trembling.

Aria's lips travel up to my ear, giggling softly in my ear bringing a smile to my lips.

"I have something to tell you." Aria drops her voice down to a whisper now, as if she was telling a secret. "I had a sex dream about you last night. I haven't been able to get it off my mind all day."

I throw my head back aggressively and clench my eyes shut, letting out a heavy breath. She is killing me. Aria gets extremely flirty when she is drunk. I have only witnessed her drunk three times, this being the third, but this time she is more than flirty. Aria is flat out horny! Her hips grind faster with more pressure as she continues to whisper things in my ear. I have to stop her. This woman loves testing my willpower at every cost.

"We were in your old office at Hollis. I was dressed in the shortest skirt I own; you could see my red thong when I bent over in front of you as you were sitting down in your chair. I stripped you down to your boxers before giving you a lap dance that turned into a strip tease. Finally you couldn't take it any longer, you **had** to be inside of me." Aria pauses to playfully run her teeth along my neck before her delectable lips came back up to my ear to bite my earlobe.

My tongue darts out to wet my lips. My mouth has gone dry at the images she is painting for me.

"You tied my wrists together with your black tie to stretch them across the desk after you bent me over the edge of your desk. I was soaking wet for you—just like I am right now. God it was perfect. Your hand, oh that marvelous hand of yours, spanked me ten times for being naughty. Oh how I wanted more of those delicious swats to my ass."

Aria pauses briefly before continuing yet again.

"And then we came back to the apartment. You bought us some special toys to play with that drove me crazy." Aria's voice is incredibly seductive right now that I am finding it hard to process right now.

Sex toys? Since when in the hell has she had a desire for that? We're typically pretty open about our sex life. I have introduced Aria into all sorts of different things in the world of sex but never have we ever talked about sex toys. When did she start fantasizing about that?

My mind is a blur. I can clearly feel Aria's arousal through her panties as she grinds against my hard on. Jesus Christ why does she have to be drunk right now? If she weren't drunk I would have flipped her over, shed those panties from her, and sent her into the land of orgasmic bliss until neither of us could hold our bodies up any longer.

But at last, she isn't sober so I will not be having sex with her tonight. I made a promise to myself that I would never ever have sex with Aria while she is drunk no matter how much she wanted it.

This promise was further confirmed and enforced when I saw Aria drunk for the first time. Aria had come over to my apartment late one night about three months into our relationship. She asked me if I wanted to go to Philly with her to a bar she knew her fake ID could get her into because she needed to escape everything for one night. She told me the girls couldn't go so she was on her own for the night. I had been very wary about taking my then sixteen year old girlfriend who happened to also be my student to a bar where she clearly wanted to get drunk.

When she had sensed my hesitation she turned on her heel to leave saying she would be fine on her own. I had instantly ran after her down the hall. I told her I would go to a liquor store and buy us whatever her drink of choice for the night was but she had to stay with me for the night where I knew she was safe. Aria agreed in an instant.

That was the night I found out Aria's dad had been sneaking around with Meredith again causing her parents to get a divorce. Mike had taken it out on Aria that night, telling her everything was her fault. Aria had been an emotional mess. The more alcohol she consumed the flirtier she became.

I ended up sleeping on the couch that night after Aria passed out and I tucked her into my bed. I knew nothing would happen if we slept in the same bed, however, I didn't find it to be a good idea with her drunk and emotionally unstable. When Aria is drunk she isn't in the right mindset to make decisions nor does she know what she wants.

Which is why I am fighting myself in trying to push Aria off of me and get her sleep for the night. I know if I am too persistent about it then she may feel rejected which is the last thing I want.

My fingers uncurl from the fisted hands they had been tightly clenched in at my sides. Hesitantly I raise my hands up to the subtle curve of her hips to still the grinding. Gently I roll her off of me and shift myself to press my chest against her back. I can tell Aria is about to protest but I quickly try to convince her otherwise.

"I am exhausted honey. Why don't we get some sleep and tomorrow once I am charged up with energy I'll satisfy you the way your body is craving?"

Aria reluctantly agrees though she is clearly not pleased. I rake my fingers through her hair knowing the action always helps lull her to sleep. I sigh in relief the moment faint snores leave her lips. Aria claims she doesn't snore, but what she doesn't know is that she actually snores every so softly. I find it adorable but I know she will hate it thus I've never told her about it.

* * *

In the morning I have a large breakfast made and waiting for Aria when she wakes up. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes woke Aria up quickly, though. We ate breakfast in bed without speaking a word of the night before. Aria didn't have much of a hangover since alcohol doesn't affect her as much as one would think. After drinking nearly a pot of coffee and three pancakes later she is feeling quite well.

I have been pondering all morning what the proper way to bring up last night is. If sex toys is something she wants because she's clearly fantasized about it, then we should address it. I don't want her hiding her desires to experiment due to embarrassment. Pushing up from the bed, I take our plates from the bed to sit them in the sink.

"What are your thoughts on toys?" I clear my throat awkwardly.

I glance over my shoulder to Aria in bed. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Upon clarifying what I had meant a light pink blush creeps up on Aria's cheeks and she gnaws on her bottom lip. "Why do you ask? We haven't talked about it before."

"That's why I'm bringing it up now… and you kind of mentioned something about them last night." I mumble lowly, unsure if she recalls telling me about her dream.

"I what?" Aria's jaw drops and her face flushes bright red.

I turn around to face Aria completely and move to stand in front of where she sits on the bed tangled in the sheets. I tell her everything she told me last night which causes her to bury her face in the sheets to hide from me.

"Oh god," she groans loudly.

Taking a seat next to her on the bed I slowly pull the comforter away from her face. Aria instantly puts her hands over her face to prevent me from seeing her flushed cheeks. I gently pull her hands away to look down at her. She's avoiding my gaze entirely.

"Aria, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Is this something you want to try and explore?"

"I don't know," her voice is incredibly soft, barely audible. "I have had a few dreams but that's it."

Sensing Aria doesn't want to talk about this right now, we carry on with our day ignoring the topic at hand.

Remembering my promise to Aria last night I pull out Aria's shortest skirt she has at my apartment along with a black camisole. Aria grins when she sees the outfit. I remind her about how she told me her dream about us in Hollis. Aria anxiously dressed in the outfit with a giddy expression on her face.

When we arrive at the college campus it is just after eleven o'clock at night. Aria and I both know the ins and outs of the entire campus. Since I used to work here I have a pretty good idea on some of the other English professors' schedules. With it being such a late hour there shouldn't be any professors in their offices.

I clasp my hand in Aria's, pulling her down the dark hall through the English Department. We make our way to my old office to find a custodian in there cleaning it.

"Your office is one of the first offices they clean every night. Where are we supposed to go?" Aria asks with a frown.

I ponder on our options for a moment. None of the offices lock so if a custodian comes across a dark room that won't open they'll know something is up.

Aria's eyes light up with a mischievous shimmer. "There is one place I know we wouldn't be interrupted."

Aria tugs on my hand to pull me down the hallway. She giggles the farther down the hall we get, taking left and right turns constantly. I have absolutely no idea where we are right now but I can tell we are getting close to whatever the desired location is due to Aria slowing her pace.

"We can spend all the time in here we want without anyone intruding."

Glancing over to the name plate on the side of the door causes my eyes widen in shock. Byron Montgomery.

"Aria! You're dad's office?"

Aria rolls her eyes playfully. Pressing her chest into mine she tilts her head up to press a kiss on my lips.

"Ever since he got that promotion of his he is never here anymore. He's got this big, fancy new office that he hardly ever uses. Somebody should get some use out of it, why not be us?" Aria murmurs seductively in my ear.

I stare at her in amazement. Aria opens the door behind her and pulls me in with her. Her dad hardly ever locks his office door because he constantly loses the keys. Aria flips the lock on the door, closes the blinds, and directs me over to the high-end leather chair.

Aria climbs up onto my lap with her hips snuggled firmly against my own. She pulls my shirt off before attaching our lips together in a passionate kiss. My hands fall to her hips as a way of pulling her body closer to my own. My right hand brushes up her thin stomach to cup her breast through her tank top.

Needing to feel her skin beneath my fingertips I pull her skin tight tank top off of her body and toss it across the room. I unclasp her bra and drop it to the floor. Aria leans back in my lap, throws her head back and moans loudly the second my lips trail down her chest to latch onto her breasts. My lips encase around Aria's right nipple causing her to moan loudly.

Aria loves when I fondle her chest and bring a great deal of attention to her breasts.

"Ezra," Aria moans breathlessly. Her hips buck against mine and she pulls my head deeper into her chest.

I can tell Aria is worked up by the way her hips are grinding against me. Slipping my left hand down her body, I slip my fingers into the front of her panties. Aria cries out loudly from my fingers brushing across her clit. My mouth continues to assault her breasts, meanwhile my fingers keep up their ministrations. Aria's breath is labored. Her hips haven't ceased their movements; if anything they are chasing my fingers to seek more friction.

All it takes is a couple flicks to her clit to send her over the edge and plunging down into an orgasm. Aria rides out her orgasm in delight. Once she has come down from her high she crushes her lips to mine. During the duration of our kiss Aria's hand find their way down to my jeans. Her delicate fingers roughly unbutton and unzip my pants. Aria hops up out of my lap in order for us to work together to push my jeans along with my boxers down my legs to my ankles. She reaches underneath her skirt to shimmy her panties down her legs, tossing them on top of the desk.

Aria shifts to climb onto my lap where she resumes her previous position. Our hips are fitted together in a snug manner. She loops her arms around my neck to stable herself in a comfortable position. I circle the head of my penis around her entrance. Aria shivers in my arms in pleasure.

"Ezra, no teasing. Please." Her voice is hoarse, desperate. "I need you _now_."

Her hips linger over my member desperately waiting to sink down on me. I guide myself into her causing Aria to moan in pleasure. Our lips are glued to each other the entire time. Aria's hips roll rhythmically. My left hand is knotted in her hair as our lips dance together. My right hand has drifted down to her ass to massage the smooth skin in my palm.

Aria cries out in pleasure when my hand leaves a couple swats to her behind. Aria loves when I spank her during sex; it is her biggest turn on right up there with biting.

Our hips continue to rock together bringing us to our releases. Aria and I remain in the chair covered with sweat and pure exhaustion.

"Thank you for picking me up last night and thank you for today. I may just have to tell you about the rest of my sex dreams I've had about you." Aria murmurs tiredly into my neck. My hands run up and down her bare back.

My eyebrows raise inquisitively, "oh really? There's more?"

I feel her nodding her head in the crook of my neck. "There are a _lot_ more, babe."

"You've been holding out on me!" I gasp playfully at her. "It's a good thing you are almost done with school; we'll have all summer long to fulfill every single one of them."

"Mmmm that sounds marvelous. However, a few of them involve Rosewood High." I can detect the teasing tone in her tired voice.

I press a kiss to her temple and wrap my arms around her. I feel her chest's movements slow against my own. It's further confirmed she has fallen asleep when I hear her soft snores in my ear. Enjoying the intimate moment I tighten my arms around her body.

My eyes glance around the dark office. It is rather large, Byron did receive quite the promotion. I can't believe I just had sex with his eighteen year old daughter in his office, specifically in his chair. The things Aria can get me to do are astounding.

"I love you," I whisper softly into her ear despite the fact she is asleep.

I promised Aria I would fulfill her _entire_ dream. Tomorrow I plan to take Aria to Philly where we'll explore a certain shop that will allow her to tread into the possibility of trying something new in our sex life if she pleases.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting without a doubt.


End file.
